Mystery Island
by The Sweet and Innocent
Summary: This is my first fic. Prince Darien and his generalscome across this mystery island and dont want to go abroad it but have no choice because they are starving on their ship. What will happen on the island? Rated R for sexual content.
1. Prelude

A warning to those who read. This is my first fic. I really would like to know how well my writing is. If I don't get many reviews I will not continue writing. I want to know that people are reading my stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I never will own Sailor Moon. This disclaimer goes for all of my chapters. I am not going to write at the beginning of every chapter because I just don't want to. If you have a problem with that tuff. (I don't know why you would.)  
  
Mystery Island  
  
Prelude  
  
By The Sweet and Innocent  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On a boat lost in the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
They had been on the boat for so long. They thought they were going to die. correction knew they were going to die soon if they did not find an island or somewhere where they could get food. It had been almost a year since they left New York and got lost on the ocean, and almost a month since they had unspoiled food to eat. They had just about given up hope when they saw an island. a mystery island.  
  
The island was strange. The five men on the boat could not quite determine why it was strange, but they could tell by looking at it. Maybe it was the way the moonlight hit it. Maybe it was how the water was so clear around it that you could see the bottom. Or, maybe it was how it had some sort of enchanted look about. Whatever it was, all the men on the boat knew, is that if they went abroad the island it would change their life forever. They were left with only one choice. Go to the island or die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some background information on the "mystery island."  
  
On this island lived five very beautiful women. They called themselves the guardians of the universe. Legend told that there was originally only one guardian of the universe, but the Creator created four more women to keep the first company, but they did not have as much power as she did. These four were know as the planet guardians. One of water, one of love, one of fire, and one of weather. The universe guardian was believed to be of the moon.  
  
No one was allowed to look upon them. The Creator created them perfect in their physical appearance. the most beautiful women in the universe. Many men wasted their lives away trying to find this "mystery island." Legend also told that the only ones allowed to look upon these women were any soul lost that had the courage to set foot upon the island. The island was very dangerous. It was full of poisonous vegetation and full of fierce animals. If you were not careful you would easily die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, that was the prelude. Please review so I know that I have some interested readers. The story will get. well lets just say "juicy" later on. I will eventually give the island a name, but right now I am not sure. Please give suggestions on a name either in your review or email it to me at sqwert320@aol.com. 


	2. Chapter 1

Here is my first chapter. This is where I will decide whether or not I am going to continue. If you want me to write I have to write. Please review.  
  
Mystery Island  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By The Sweet and Innocent  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the lost boat.  
  
Malachite and Darien had been debating for a while on whether or not they should go to the island. In the end Darien said they would, but no one wanted to go.  
  
"Darien, I'm not sure whether we should go abroad the island. It looks. well.,"  
  
"It looks too mysterious." Jedite finished the sentence that Malachite was trying to get our but could not finish.  
  
"Listen, guys I know it looks dangerous, but we do not have much of an option. Either we die of spoiled food and stay on this damn boat or we go to that island and see if we can find something to eat. I am for one am not going to sit around until I die of fucking starvation! I am going to that island with or without you! Now tell me whether you are going or not!"  
  
"Well. umm. Darien. we.," they all started at once.  
  
"Yes or no!"  
  
"Yes." They may not have wanted to go to that island but they were damned if they were gonna let Darien go by himself.  
  
"Alright let's get some things together to take the island. We will leave tomorrow morning since the sun is starting to set. I think I can wait one more day to go when it is daylight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day.  
  
"Do we have everything?" Darien was triple checking that they had everything they could carry. He did not want to come across some wild creature without having anyway to protect his friends. and not to mention him.  
  
"Yes!" They all shouted at once. They were getting quite tired of Darien asking if they had everything.  
  
"Alright. let's go."  
  
They left at 7:00 a.m. and got to the island at 7:15 a.m., but it seemed like an eternity. They had no problems getting to the island besides Nephlite pushing Zoisite in the water and Zoisite pulling Nephlite in, although Nephlite was holding on to Jedite, so Jedite went in also. Once they got on shore, they realized what was so mysterious about the island.  
  
Before them stood a very dense forest of all sorts of tropical trees. They walked all around the island and found that the only in was through the trees. It was now dark out since it took forever to get around the island. They decided to camp on the shore and explore tomorrow. They set up camp and all fell asleep. Little did they know that someone was watching them the whole time they were on the island.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina had been walking in the forest when she saw a boat approaching the island. Her first instinct was to run and tell the others, but when she saw that it was full of men, she decided to stay. The only people she knew were Serena, Amy, Raye, and Lita. She had never seen a man before, and was very interested. She had a strange feeling about them, so she followed them around all day, while staying unnoticed. She thought it very strange that they walked all the way around the island only to stop and put up a camp where they landed. Once they had fallen asleep, she ran to tell the others.  
  
"You guys. will. never believe. what I saw!" Mina had run all the way to her home. Their home was located behind the waterfall in the middle of the island. The entrance was not only hard to find because of the waterfall but also because of how it was made. It was made of two pieces of overlapping rock that left you barely any room to squeeze into. The inside was beautiful. There were five beds of a very soft material made from some wild animal, a lot of artwork, and the smell of heaven.  
  
"Go ahead and tell us. Just tell me one thing. Tell me you actually saw something of interest this time." Raye had had enough of Mina always saying she saw something interesting. Mina was starting to get more annoying than Serena. And, that Raye thought was impossible.  
  
"Well I did see something. There are men on the island." Mina stated it as a simple fact.  
  
When the others heard they could not believe what she said.  
  
"Come again Mina. Did you just say you saw men?" Amy was in a state of shock.  
  
"Yes! They are camping at the southern end of the island. They looked famished. I think that we should make them something to eat and leave it by their camp. It would be really nice."  
  
"It would be nice, but wouldn't they know that someone was here if we left them some food. Did the Creator not say that no one was to know where we are at?" Amy always had to be the one to bring them to reality.  
  
"Well I would love to cook something for them, but your right Ames, but we could leave some berries or something for them to find that aren't poisonous. I would love to meet them." Lita loved to cook.  
  
"Alright it's settled we will leave some food for them!" Serena finally decided to join in on the talk.  
  
"Are you guys sure? I mean what if they suspect something?" Amy did not like the idea of this at all.  
  
"Well they can suspect whatever they want, but that doesn't mean they know." Serena really wanted to do this. She wanted more than anything to meet these men at this moment.  
  
"I'll go and gather some berries and coconuts for them to 'find' in the morning." Raye liked the idea of this. "Amy all we are doing is preventing them from dying."  
  
"I guess it's okay."  
  
"Hey I have everything! Mina lead the way to their camp!" Lita was ecstatic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at camp.  
  
"Man I'm starving. I cannot believe it is morning already. When can we go get some food Dar?" Nephlite was always thinking about food.  
  
"We can look for food when the others get up."  
  
"Is there a bucket anywhere?"  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"I just want to um. freshen the guys up that's all."  
  
"Over there."  
  
"HEY!! NEPHLITE YOUR DEAD!!!" He threw water on Zoisite and that was all he could do before Zoisite had him on the ground and was about to kick his ass when Malachite stopped them.  
  
"Let's go get some food."  
  
"Yeah you two can fight when we get back." Jedite decided to throw in. "Dar, you lead the way."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the one who made us come on this stupid island to find food."  
  
"Oh yeah okay."  
  
They took several guns and knives with them. They saw some berries but Zoisite informed them that they were poisonous along with almost every other plant that was on the island. They eventually found the food the girls had left out for them to find. Darien immediately became suspicious.  
  
"Why is that the one thing we want more than anything is food and here is some food just sitting for us. No animals have bothered it. And, to top it all off there is not a berry bush for a while around. There is someone else on this island."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And, this is where I leave you. It is up to you whether I continue or not. I plan on making this get really good. Just give it time and reviews. 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, I got some reviews and decided to write more. Please tell me what you would like to see happen later in the story, and please give suggestions for the name of the island. I am still not sure on what I am going to call it.  
  
*text* is thinking  
  
Mystery Island  
Chapter 2  
By The Sweet and Innocent  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At camp.  
  
"Darien, what do you mean that there are people on this island. I mean. how can anyone live here? It is so. so." Malachite could not believe the statement that Darien just proclaimed.  
  
"It is so mysterious." Jedite finished Malachite's sentence for him.  
  
"Look, this is how I see it. Birds would have eaten this food if it were here for a while. If it was here for while and they did not eat it, then that means it is poisonous. Here is where I get that someone laid it here. There are no berry bushes around. Do you see any? No. So you tell me where did this food come from?" Darien wished he could just hit them all on the head for not using their brains.  
  
"All right Dar. we believe you. Now here is my question are we going to eat it or not?" Nephlite was praying that the answer would be yes.  
  
While they were bickering on where the food came from Zoisite was trying to determine whether the food would be safe. As far as he was concerned, it was. "It looks alright to me. There are no signs of poison in it anywhere. What do you think Dar?"  
  
"If you see no reason to think it is poisonous then let's have at it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the nearby bushes.  
  
"Hey I told you they would eat it." Lita was proud of herself for picking out the berries that would look least suspicious.  
  
"Lita, be quiet. They might hear us. Serena will you stop giggling." Raye loved to tell Serena what to do.  
  
"It is just so funny to me."  
  
"I do not get it. What is funny?"  
  
"I do not know it just is."  
  
"Well stop laughing."  
  
"Fine, you meanie."  
  
"Will you two SHUT UP?!" Mina had had enough.  
  
"You guys I think they heard us." Amy was always the one to bring them back to reality.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had been eating the berries when they heard mumbling coming from the bushes to their left.  
  
"Dar, what should we do?" Nephlite was a little nervous.  
  
"Be on guard. I am going to go check it out."  
  
"Not without me." Jedite was damned if Darien thought he was going alone.  
  
"Or us." Malachite, Nephlite, and Zoisite were not going to let their best friends go deeper into the forest alone.  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You guys their headed straight for us." Amy was starting to panic a little bit. She knew that if the men saw them, the Creator would probably strike them dead in their tracks. The others felt the same way.  
  
"Run!" That was all Mina could think of at that moment, so they all ran.  
  
"Let's get them!" They heard one of the men say.  
  
"Oh Creator please help us get away." Raye was praying.  
  
"I knew that there was somebody on this island. I just knew it." Darien was hoping that they were not hostile people or barbarians or cannibals or anything like that, and he hoped that there were very few.  
  
"Dar, will you shut up! Right now is not the time to go saying how right you were.!" Malachite was getting a little nervous.  
  
"Guys wait up!" All Serena's friends were starting to get ahead of her. little too ahead of her. She could not stand it anymore. She stopped. She knew that she should have exercised a little more than she did, and now she knew why.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls got back to their cave.  
  
"Whew, that was close. where is Serena?" Amy was a little more worn out than the others were because when the Creator made her, he gave her the brains and not the sportive like body.  
  
"Oh my Creator! I cannot believe we forgot Serena." Mina was shaking. The thought of losing her best friend made her brake down and cry.  
  
"We did not forget her. We were too busy trying to get away to make sure that everyone was with us. We will go back and get her tonight when they are asleep." Raye was in shock, but kept her head on straight.  
  
"Wh-what if t-they leave before t-that?" Mina was still a little shaky.  
  
"I am the guardian of water and will create tides that prevent them from leaving without knowing that they will lose their lives." Amy was thinking now.  
  
"Great idea Ames. I will create a storm around the island to make it so they do not want to leave since I am the guardian of weather." Lita was gonna have fun with this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The men guys had been chasing the girls for some time when they spotted Serena.  
  
"Hey there is one!" Nephlite was now excited since there was only one.  
  
"Why is she stopped? It is a she is it not?" Zoisite was not sure what to call her.  
  
They all stopped.  
  
"Why are you not running?" Darien walked towards her as he said this. He had a feeling she was tired but was not sure.  
  
"Because I am tired you dickhead!" She was in no mood to have some stangers thinking that she was easy to get. *Wow that guy that talked to me is sure hot. Is that what you would call it? I do not know. I have never seen a man anyway. Why is he looking at me that way?*  
  
He stopped in his tracks when he heard her say this. He had gotten close enough to see her. and she was beautiful. *How did someone like her end up on this island? She is so beautiful with her milky white skin, her silver but gold hair, her slim waste, her perfect breasts that looked liked they would fit perfectly in his hands, and her baby blue eyes. Man she was perfect.*  
  
"I hope you are enjoying yourself!" She spat it out. She saw the lust that was in his eyes.  
  
"Actually, yes. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Prince Endymion, the prince of earth, but you can call me Darien. And, these are my generals Malachite, Jedite, Nephlite, and Zoisite. Now who are you?"  
  
"My name is Serenity Tsukino. What do you want here? This is my island." She did not know where she got the strength to challenge him like that, but it was there.  
  
"First of all it is none of your business what I want here, and second of all this is my island because it is on the face of the earth, which may I remind you I am prince of. Now you tell me are there anymore people on this island? If so, how many? Where do you come from?"  
  
"This is my island and I will say it no more. The Creator himself gave this to me, so you can go fuck off!" She guessed she had said too much by his next reaction.  
  
He walked up to her grabbed her roughly by the arm and began to yell. His generals did not interfere because when he was pissed he was dangerous and right now, he was definitely pissed. "HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE ME! IF YOU DO NOT SHOW A LITTLE MORE RESPECT, YOU WILL STRONGLY REGRET EVER LIVING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"  
  
*Holy Creator, I never meant to piss him off. Oh boy am I in for it. Creator please protect me.*  
  
He had been shaking her roughly the whole time he was talking. He was starting to cool off just a little. "I asked you some questions and I want answers. Are there anymore people on this island?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"YES OR NO!"  
  
"NO! You do not have to be so mean about it!"  
  
"I will be however mean I want. Now, where do you come from?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"You said there are no more people on this island. You lied!"  
  
"I did not lie! I was created by the Creator and placed here to live!"  
  
"I do not believe in the Creator. I have only my goddess Aurora. Now I have no time to play these games. It is getting late and I am tired. We will head back to camp. Malachite, bind her and bring her to my tent."  
  
"Yes, my prince." He knew that when Darien gets this way that it is best to use formalities with him or he will blow a fuse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: At first I was not going to have Darien be the prince of earth but decided to have it that way. Aurora is the goddess of dawn for anyone wondering. I just picked it because I thought it was pretty. I still am looking for more reviews. Please give name offers for the island, although I may not name it. What do you think?  
  
Thanks to.  
  
Lil-Spit-Fire- I am glad you love it.  
  
happygolucky111- I am not sure whether you are a little too happy or not.. runs from frying pan. just kidding ;) I wrote this one for you.  
  
for the reviews 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: There were some questions concerning the Creator. I will explain a little of that later on, so hang with me. I love the reviews. The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am to write this story. Sorry about not updating during the week. My teachers were mean and gave me about four hours of homework each night, so I did not have time to write. Oh and mystery island will not have a name unless I get enough people asking for one.  
  
text this is one's conscience talking  
  
Mystery Island  
Chapter 3  
  
By The Sweet and Innocent  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the girls cave.  
  
"Ames? How do we plan on getting Sere from those men?" Mina finally had gotten control of herself after crying for about an hour.  
  
"We should do it at night when they are asleep. If I know Sere as well as I do she will not sleep and will be looking for us. What do you think Ames?" Raye was known for her fiery temper, but also for ability to keep her head on straight in times of a crisis. If you did not know of her strong friendship with Serena, on would have thought she did not care.  
  
"I think that sounds about right. Mina do not worry. We will get her back or die trying. We are sworn to protect her. Now if you guys do not mind I am going to get some sleep. Those men are probably going to be on lookout tonight in case there are other people on the island. We want to make them think that there are not so we cannot go tonight. The best thing for us to do is just rest and wait." Amy had been thinking on some sort of strategy and this was all she could come up with for right now, so it would have to do.  
  
"Okay. I know we are all tired, but how about we go to bed on a full stomach?" Lita wanted to help, but planning was not her strong point. She would attack and then ask questions.  
  
"That sounds great!" Mina realized she was starving after that long run.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the way to camp.  
  
*Oh, why did I have to stop running. Why could I have just kept on running. The girls are probably worried sick about me.* "OUCH!" The ropes on her hands were really tight and with Malachite tugging her on as hard as he was it hurt. "You do not have to tug so hard! At least you can loosen the ropes a little!"  
  
*Why must she make everything so difficult, although she sure is adorable like this. I will a lot of fun with her. She is unlike anything I have ever seen. Aurora, I cannot figure out whether this is a blessing or a curse. Would you please help me out here?* As Darien said her name she appeared next to him, although only Darien could see her or hear her.  
  
"Darien, I give you heed. Taking this young one is not the brightest of ideas. She is more than she seems. Whatever you do, do NOT hurt her. If you do, not even I will be able to help you then. I may be your goddess, but I am not your protector. This is all I have to say. Now if you will excuse me, I must leave. Until next time darling. Oh, and please do not call me so often. You do have a brain do you not?"  
  
*Yes, sorry my goddess. I am just so confused by her. I have a feeling towards her that I have not felt for any other woman. I must have her.*  
  
"I warned you my prince. Goodbye."  
  
*I wonder what he is thinking. Creator, must he be so handsome. I love how his hair is jet black, and his eyes are such a dark blue. I could drown in those eyes forever. No! I should not even be thinking this. He is the reason for me being away from friends* "OUCH!" The ropes were still hurting her hands.  
  
"Malachite, we are almost there. Release the bonds on one condition." Darien turned to Serena. "Do you promise not to run if you are released?"  
  
"Yes, anything to get these bonds off. They hurt so bad."  
  
"I would watch it. When you say anything you do not know what you could get yourself into. Malachite. Release them."  
  
*Is he smirking at me? How dare he.* The glance that Darien gave her cut off her train of thought. It sent shivers all down her spine. She did not like him looking at her like that.  
  
The rest of the trip was silent with Serena walking in front of Darien, so he could make sure she did not run off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At camp.  
  
"Serenity, you will come with me to my tent." Darien really hoped she would come without a fight. He was in no mood. He had not had sex in over a month, and would have been fine with it had she not showed up.  
  
She noted the moodiness in his voice. "Please call me Serena. If I must come to your tent, I wish for my own bed." She added a little sarcasm to your, just to irritate him.  
  
With enough sarcasm to match hers he responded. "Well then Serena, we do not have anything to make another bed out of. It is your choice on whether you want to sleep on the hard cold floor or on the comforting warm mat. Oh and when I say cold I mean cold. Look at the weather it is all stormy and the ocean is stirred. It will be very cold."  
  
"I think I will take my chances." She did not notice the weather until he said something about. At least she knew that the girls had some sort of plan, otherwise they would not have created a storm, because it took much strength out of them. She hoped they were okay.  
  
After she was in the tent with and getting ready to sleep on the floor, she decided to ask if she could pray. She did it every night and would feel very odd not doing tonight of all nights. "Umm."  
  
"Umm. what? Did you decide you wanted to sleep over here with me?" He actually sounded like he was hoping that is what she wanted. That infuriated her.  
  
"NO! UGH! Why would want that. What I was going to ask was if I could have time alone to pray. I always pray at night before I go to bed. It is my service to the Creator."  
  
"You can pray all you want, but you will not do it alone. I will not have you running off."  
  
"I cannot do it if I am not alone! You must leave!" She was starting to panic. When she realized what she just said she wished more than ever she had just kept on running.  
  
"How would you know if you could or could not pray with other people if you have not tried. There are other people on this island aren't there? Well, if you think you are going to pray forget about it. If you think you are going to sleep on the ground forget about it! Now GET OVER HERE! There is no way I am leaving you alone. We will leave tomorrow no matter what the weather is like. I will not take the chance of having something happen! You have lied, and because of that I will have my army come here and KILL all the people that are on this island. I do not care how mysterious it is! I will get what I want! NOT GET OVER HERE! I AM NOT EVER LETTING YOU GO!" He was very furious right now.  
  
He did not realize how loud he had been. His generals all woke up and came to see if things were all right. "My prince." Malachite could not think of what to say. He had never seen Darien so furious. "Umm. what do you want." Jedite was getting really good at finishing Malachite's sentence but could not finish this one without the help of Nephlite. ". us to do?"  
  
"We will leave tomorrow morning after we have found enough food to last us a while. Zoisite mark the location of this island on the map. You will lead the first division of the army here to kill all who live here. Now leave us!"  
  
"Yes, my prince." Zoisite was his head general and would do whatever Darien asked.  
  
After they had left.  
  
Darien had cooled off a little bit talking to his generals. He was starting to gain his composure back. "I told you to get over here and you are not here. I am only going to tell you once more before I get up and drag you over here!"  
  
She slowly made her way over to him. She was really scared at what he would do next. She came and put herself down as far away from as possible from him only to have him grab her by the waist and pull very close to him. She realized then how muscular he really was. With the grip he had around her waist she would not be able to move without him allowing it. For some reason she did not like being this close to him. She was scared. She got more scared when he started to nibble on her ear.  
  
Her mind was screaming at her. Serena move do something! This should not be happening! She started to struggle only to have his right hand move up and clasp her breast. *When did his hand get under my shirt?* She moaned slightly at the new sensations he was sending all through her. She had never felt like this before.  
  
"Shh. be quiet." The way he said that sent chills up her spine. She had never heard anyone speak like that before. It was sort of. sexy. He gently rolled over so that he was now on top of her. His left hand started to slowly leave her waist and was headed for her pants. They were a lot like sweats, so it was easy for his hand to find a way inside of them. He started to rub her there in a very smooth motion. She moaned a little louder. Again he told her to be quiet. Serena! Get him off of you! This is not right! DO SOMETHING! At this point she was helpless. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she would not have cared. That is until his fingers entered her. She yelped. *Oh Creator!* He was hurting her. *Wow, she is a virgin. I never would have that. With other people on this island, I thought that she would have been married or something. I really am en.* His mind was cut off when he looked at her. She was crying. *Damn! I cannot do this.* He pulled his hands out her pants and from under her shirt. He was just about to roll off of her when she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me evil. Me leave cliffy. Runs from angry mob with frying pans. Okay. So what do you think? Thanks for the reviews Shadow-Crystal and happygolucky111. Oh yeah and one more thing. REVIEW!! Oh and if there is anything you would like more of let me know and I will do my best to give you more! 


	5. AN

A/N: Dear readers,  
  
I am sorry for no recent updates. I've been away from my computer all summer. I am redoing the story because I do not like the way things are going. Things are kinda confusing so I'm going to change a few things around, make the chapters longer, and fill them with better detail. Don't worry I still will have my little cliffhanger and plot. I promise that you all will like the rewritten story better. Expect the new chapter 1 up sometime around late August early September. Again I am really sorry about not giving any notice sooner.  
  
The Sweet and Innocent320 


End file.
